Plus Boy
by Ren the Banana
Summary: I'm Kagamine Len. I'm 14 years old and in 8th Grade. I'm just your average teenage guy who has an interest...in girls. I'm kinda obsessed with them, but I can't help that, I guess...after all, I am a boy...
1. Chapter 1 - Miku's so cute

I looked at the clock. An hour left until lunch. One more hour until I get out of his hell of a class. I slumped my head down on my desk. "I'm so freaking bored…" I groaned.

I honestly feel like I don't have a life at times. Anyway…

 **I'm Kagamine Len. I'm 14 years old, straight, and in Grade 8 at the moment. I have a twin sister named Rin who unfortunately is the older one. So many ways to describe Rin. Obnoxious, a bully to me, super skinny, has no boobs, just plain annoying, and beyond many others. She's just…Rin.**

I stared at the textbook. _God, none of this makes sense…expanding formulas, factoring…shit…_

I was busy trying to study when I heard a familiar bubbly voice.

"Ah! Rin-chan, what the hell~!"

I turned around to see Miku, turning to face Rin, who was grinning. I turned a shade of red and tried to hide behind my book. Miku is a nice girl, an really cute, too, and any guy would have a crush on her, but…it's just…

 _Those perfect boobs…_

 _Those long, luscious, turquoise twintails…_

 _Those pink lips…_

 _And god, she's so thin…_

I shook it off as she faced Rin and blushed. "Ah, Miku. Those panties were perfect for you, haha~" Miku turned beet red. "T-that's embarrassing, though!" Rin threw her head back and laughed. "Don't worry, nobody saw." She then looked back and noticed me, my face still in the book. She smirked. "Well, at least nobody but Len."

I shook a little. "Say what?" I asked, looking up from my textbook, trying not to blush. She rolled her eyes. "Don't pretend you didn't see those green-and-white striped panties. You liked them, _didn't you_?"

I cringed. Rin was always like this. But still…

 _Goddammit, why didn't I see them…_

I shook my head. "Rin, I don't know what you're talking about…I didn't see anything…"

"Sure, sure, I believe you," Rin scoffed, turning back to talk to Miku. "Anyway…"

I frowned and went back to studying. Trying to.

Rin frowned. "Miku, by the way, why are you here? Aren't you meant to be with your class?" Miku's eyes went wide. " **Agh!** I forgot~ I was meant to be here to talk to your teacher! Then after I did that I saw you and I'm like, 'Ah, it's Rin-chan!'. So I went over to you and forgot…Uuyaaaah! I gotta go! Bye~!" She started to run. I couldn't help but stare at her chest…her breasts were bouncing as she ran. I started to get hard. My pants were getting tighter and tighter by the minute. Shit. If she notices, I'm dead. Miku's cute, when she isn't angry.

I then heard a shrill cry. I looked up from my book to see that she had tripped and was on the floor. She sat up. I then saw it. What I had missed earlier.

 _ **Miku's panties.**_

I could see her boobs bounce a little as she tried to get up.

 _Ah…_

I started to fantasize about her. _Her naked body laying on a bed, her legs twitching. I sat next to her on the bed. "Len~" she mewed out to me. I smiled faintly at her. "Yes, Miku?" Her cheeks turned pink. "Um, I have a request for you…can you…" I nodded, listening. "Can you…put it…inside me…" I turned red. "Miku…are you sure?" Her eyes glistened with tears. "Len-kun, I love you…very dearly. Please…I'm sure."_

 _I began to take off my boxers. I was already swollen to my limit. She smiled and opened her legs. I hesitated for a moment, gazing at her teary eyes, then nodded. This is what I've always wanted…_

 _I went in front of her and smiled. "Are you ready?" She nodded. "Yes, Len. Make me happy~"_

 _I carefully slid myself inside her. She winced. "Miku…does it hurt?" I was only halfway inside. She shook her head and smiled. "Only a little, keep going…" I started to put the rest inside. 2 minutes later, I was already inside. "It's all inside, Miku…" I moaned, feeling her warmth. She smiled. "Len…I love you…so much." I smiled. She was so cute…even though she was two years older than me. She nodded. "Please…move." I nodded and took her request. I didn't have a condom…but hey, that's okay, I guess…_

 _I began to thrust in and out of her slowly. "Ah, Len~," she moaned. "It's starting to feel really good, the pain is going away~" I started to go faster. "Ahh, aah, Len…ah….Uuaaaaahhhh…." she moaned out loud. She was getting tighter and tighter…shit…how horny was she?!_

 _Her nipples started getting harder. "Aaaahhh, Len…Faster!" she screamed._

 _I moved faster. I was almost hitting my limit…_

 _"AAAHHHH! LEN!"_

 _"MIKUUU! I'M SO SORRY I FORGOT TO USE A CONDOM!~~"_

 _"LEN…"_

 _"MIKU!"_

 _"Uhmm…Len…"_

 _"MIKUUUUU!"_

 _"Um, ah…can you um…"_

 _"AHH,AHHHHHH,AGGHHH"_

 _"Um, please stop…"_

 _"MIKU, IT FEELS SO GOOD"_

 _"Can you not…Please, just cut it out…"_

 _"Ahhh, you're so cute…"_

 _"Hey, cut it out…!"_

 _"Let me feel your boobs…."_

 ** _"Cut it out before I cut you."_**

I snapped out of my daydream and looked up to see Miku holding a small paper cutter knife. I was staring at her boobs. Her eyes had lost their shine and she was glaring at me. I sat at my desk, silent while Rin smirked. "Pervert~" she mouthed out. I tried to reason out, but then I felt my nose drip. Onto the desk.

Blood.

I jolted up and ran outside the classroom. **"Mr. Shion," I said, pointing to the door, "I gotta go, it's an emergency!"**

He frowned. "Just seems like a nosebleed, that's all…"

I shook my head rapidly. "No, not that…I need to go to the bathroom!" I yelled while jogging on the spot like an idiot.

He sighed. "Make it quick…"

I bowed quickly and dashed out the room at top speed. "Thank you, sirrrrr～"

He shook his head and went back to calming down the class, which was going crazy since everyone was screaming about how much of a "pervert" I was. I can't help it, though! I'm a boy…going through puberty…why doesn't anyone understand that?!

 _Normally I'd sit down and have a good cry, but there's no way I'd do that at this age…_

 _ **~(-3-)~Afterword~(-3-)~**_

 _ **Hello, everyone! I'm Ren, and this is my first time doing a fanfic! God, that was so hard to write. And it sucked, too. _**_

 _ **But hey, anyway, that was fun anyway to write. Just thought I'd give it a go since my friend Jaeion does fanfics too. I do original stories and at the same time edit her stories ^_^**_

 _ **Anyway, I'll see you later! Hope you enjoyed the story! To be continued~**_


	2. Chapter 2 - Decision

_"Luka-senpai!"_

I turned around to see my sister jumping around and waving at a friend of hers. Then I realised it wasn't any ordinary friend…it was Luka.

Luka's a senior who's friends with my sister, Rin. She's another attractive one. Dang, why do all of my sister's friends have to be so cute or hot?! I feel guilty saying this, but god, even Rin is cute…

Except Luka is different from Miku. Like Miku, she can be sharp as a knife when angered, but she isn't as childish or cute as MIku.

Luka…is hot.

She has enormous breasts that jiggle whenever she moves, even just a little. And her eyes are so pretty it's as if they're sinking you in when you make eye-contact with her. And…god, she's tall. Way taller than me. Well, she IS a senior student, but…she's so mature…

I'd love to have a girlfriend like her. (Or why not just Luka herself? Hahaha….)

Rin grinned. "Luka-senpai, come and sit here with me and Miku!"

Luka snorted playfully. "Enough with the "senpai", Rin. We're friends already!" She laughed. Rin puffed out her cheeks. "You're a senior-year, though! I'm still in middle school…" Luka nodded, then raised her finger. "But Rin, I'm fine with you just calling me Luka, kay? Just call me that." Rin nodded and smiled. Luka then walked over to sit down with Miku, Rin and I.

"Len!" she called to me. I turned a light shade of pink. "S-s-senpai…" I gasped. I adjusted my glasses. Luka beamed. "I see you aren't hanging out with the other guys today, hmm?" she said in a teasing tone. I laughed. "Yeah, I guess." I hesitated for a moment, thinking about what to say. I needed to carry on with a good conversation if I was going to hang out with Rin's friends.

"Um," I piped up, seeming to have found the right words, "It's just I thought Rin's friends are really nice, and I wanted to get along with them! The more friends, the merrier…right?" Luka giggled. "Len, you're so cute! Rin, you must be so glad to have a brother as cute and nice as him."

Rin and Miku exchanged glances. My twin sighed. "If you say so, Luka," she said, "but I wouldn't speak too soon…" Miku nodded slightly in agreement, biting her lip from memory of what happened last class. Luka shrugged. "Well, he seems nice, anyway." I shot a glare at Rin, who stuck out her tongue playfully.

 _Rin's small, pink tongue…_

 _Luka's boobs…_

I rolled my eyes and hung my head. "Get a hold of yourself, Kagamine!" I told myself silently. I didn't need what happened to Miku to happen to Luka.

Rin frowned. "Len," she said, pointing to my face. "Why are you still wearing your glasses? I thought you only needed them in class. I mean, aren't they reading glasses?" I felt my face and realised she was right. Why was I wearing them? I took them off, folded them and put them in my pocket. "Ah…I don't know…sorry." I said, laughing it off. Strike 1. I was being an idiot again. Luka grinned. "You know, Len," she began, "you actually look cuter without glasses." Rin gasped. "Ehhh?! My brother…Len… _CUTE?!"_

I almost choked on my food. Luka called me… ** _cute?!_**

Luka nodded. "He looks cuter without them. You can really see the resemblance between you two," she said to Rin, who was trying not to gag. "If he wore your hairpins, I'd think it was you."

Rin shook her head in disagreement. "No way," she snorted. "He has that awful hair that's splayed all over the place. I think it's bedhead."

I turned red and glared at Rin. "It is **_not_** behead," I said, trying not to cringe."It's my fringe. I've had it since I was a little kid."

Rin shrugged. "It still looks-

 **"Cute."** Luka said, glancing at Rin. She leaned in closer to Rin.

"Try to think of Len's feelings, okay?" she said, smiling warmly at Rin. My twin shrugged. "I don't know, it's just he's um, weird. And not exactly what you think." Miku nodded. "He can be a little… _perverted_."

I looked around and saw Luka jump up from her seat. Her boobs bounced as she got up. "Well, anyway, Miku, I heard from Rin you accidentally stayed in her class for longer than you meant, right?" Miku nodded and conked her head to the side. "I'm so stupid!" she exclaimed. "I was meant to talk to Mr. Shion about a current assignment but then I saw Rin-chan…then I got caught up in the conversation!" Luka laughed and crossed her arms. "Wow, Miku. That's so like you."

I looked at her arms folded like that, just beneath her chest. Her shirt had an open gap that was revealing some of her cleavage. I glanced at her skirt. It was folded a little. I smirked. Maybe even Luka was a little dirty at times, huh.

I couldn't help but stare…as she walked, her hips swayed a little. I turned beet red again. Luka seemed to notice…but I didn't notice that she had noticed my staring. That's when I heard her say…

 ** _"Where do you think you're looking?"_** Her eyes were sharp. This is what I didn't want to happen…for Luka to get mad at me… _Aagh!_

I looked down. "S-sorry, Luka…I just…never mind." Luka sighed and looked at Rin, who nodded and shrugged as if to say, _"I told you he wasn't what you thought."_

I stood up and smiled. "Hey, guys, I'm just gonna, um, go to the bathroom, is that all right?" Rin facepalmed. "Of course it is, you dummy! You think we're really just gonna stop you…ugh. "

I nodded. "Well, see ya." I said, running towards the direction of the men's room.

A few minutes later, I'm inside the cubicle on the seat. I unzipped my pants. I was right. I swore I felt my pants tightening the entire time I was sitting with them. There was a bulge on my crotch area. Well, now that I have the chance, I can finally fantasize about them, without them realising it. I pulled down my boxers. _Shit._ I was swollen to my limit. I grinned. This is what I get for having such a cute sister with cute friends.

 ** _I started to imagine Rin and Luka sitting on a bed, fully clothed, barefoot._**

 _Rin smiled. "Len, there's something we want to tell you," she said. "Luka and I have talked about it recently and thought we'd tell you at our house in your room. It's just…we…both love you."_

 _I blushed. "Rin…Luka…"_

 _Luka nodded. "But we know you can only choose one of us…I mean, that's part of life, right?"_

 _"I…I've always loved you guys too, but I never got to choose…" I answered, feeling this was the best thing that has ever happened to me. Rin smiled at me in a sexy way. "Well, you're gonna have to decide now, you know." She crossed her creamy white legs. "So, Luka, shall we begin our duel?"_

 _Luka grinned. "Of course. Len, keep your eyes open, all right?"_

 _Rin licked her lips. "Or we'll punish you."_

 _Luka started to unbutton her shirt. "I'll slap you."_

 _I blushed. "Okay, you can start now…"_

 _Rin laughed. "I suppose we should."_

 _Luka nodded. "I've already unbuttoned half of my shirt, haha."_

 _After they had undressed, I felt like I was gonna have another nosebleed from all the hotness. Rin looked so much more…mature. And Luka, oh god…her_ _ **BOOBS!**_

 _They sat on the bed in their underwear, trying to seduce me. Rin then slipped off her white panties, while Luka unclasped her bra._

 _Rin frowned. "_ _ **Luka!**_ _That isn't fair! I only took off my panties, and now you're trying to seduce Len with your boobs?!" Luka sneered. "You're just jealous because you have no breasts. Expect Len to fall for such small ones?_ _ **Tch. He wouldn't fuck you anytime.**_ _"_

 _I was watching them fight over me. Me, of all people. The pervert._ _ **ME.**_

 _I tried not to faint. Even when they're fighting they're so hot~_

 _Luka threw Rin onto the bed. Rin snorted. "You're not going to stop me just like that, Len knows me well, and I'm going to make him LOVE ME." Luka laughed. "Make him? Really?" Rin nodded. "He thinks…that I'm annoying and mean, but I have my other side too…My dirty side…"_

 _"Rin…" I said, blushing._

 _Rin rolled over, unclasping her bra in the process. "Len…is going to love ME." she said, turning to face me, who was sitting on the ground in awe. Luka grinned. "This is getting along quite nicely…" she said. She nudged Rin with her breasts. Rin licked her lips. "This is only the beginning," she said, her usual shine in her eyes disappearing. I was amazed that Rin could…change…like_ _ **that.**_

 _Luka twirled around on the bed and slipped off her black laced panties. "Ha," Rin scoffed, pointing at her lower regions, "already wet like that? Slut~" Luka blushed and turned to my direction and spread out her legs, touching herself. Rin cringed. "Luka, he's not gonna buy it. You're too much of a slut." Luka spun around back to Rin. "Yeah? Well, you've been there all his life acting like a bitch and fucking up his life. Oh, wait – you ARE a bitch. Almost forgot, teehee~"_

 _Rin balled her fists. "Hnnngh, Luka, you piss me off! I've never seen you like this…I want to kill you…"_

 _The two naked girls moved over to the left side of the bed, facing me, and sat down. "So, Len." Rin said, pursing her lips, "Make your decision." Luka grinned and slightly tilted her head to the side sexily. "Carefully decide, okay? Think about who has better boobs." She winked. Rin smiled. "Remember, Len, I'm tighter…and you've known me all your life." she said, so innocently although I swore there was a hint of darkness in her voice. It was as if she wanted me all to herself…like a jealous bitchy girl…who I've loved for a long time. But then…there was Luka. She was mature, kind, and even though stern, a good girl who was my role model as a kid, and one of my crushes this year._

 _I looked at them with tears in my eyes. I didn't know who to choose and who to leave…I loved them both…_

 _"Ahhh….hmm, how about.." I stuttered while looking at each of them back and forth._

 _I hesitated for a moment. Then I said…_

 _"Ahh, this is a tough decision, but…I say…"_

 _They listened in._

 _"Both….?"_

 ** _"EHHHHH?!"_** _they both screamed._

 _I hung my head. I couldn't choose…They're both amazing~_

I suddenly heard banging on the bathroom door. My fantasy disappeared in an instant. I heard Miku yelling from the other side.

"Leeeeeeen! You moron, it's the end of lunch! What's taking you so long? You-mmmpphhh,hhhhpphh!"

I could hear Luka and Rin screaming at her to get away from the men's room door.

"Miku! That's so wrong! My brother is in there. My _BROTHER_ , of all people!"

"Miku… **STAHP."**

I sighed. I really had stayed for so long, huh. Seems like Rin will never be that sexy, haha.

I pulled up my boxers and pants and buckled my belt then opened the door to find the girls all standing there. I shrugged. "Sorry I took so long," I said. "Guy business." Rin shook her head. "Anyway, Len, you're just in time. It's class…" I stood, shocked I wasn't going to be late. "All right, Rin. Guess we better go." Rin nodded in agreement then smiled at Luka and Miku. "Um, we'll see you later, okay?" They grinned. Rin saluted then ran off to class. I frowned. "Rin, wait for me!" I called out, annoyed. She stuck out her tongue and laughed. I smiled.

 _Maybe…she wasn't so annoying after all. I have known her all my life. My sister._

 _Rin…was just_ _ **Rin.**_

 ** _~Afterword~_**

 ** _Hmm, I had a feeling this one would be really weird, and it was, but I had a lot of fun writing this chapter, actually. Writing about Rin and Luka fighting about Len was quite interesting even though it never happened. ^_^ I'll be sure to update as soon as possible! Writing the 3rd chapter right now, actually hehe~_**

 ** _Well, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!_**

 ** _Ren out~_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Rin's been weird lately

**_"Len…that swordfish there is pretty cool, right?"_**

 ** _"Ah, you're right! It is…"_**

 ** _"Len, I love fish! ^_^"_**

 ** _"Me too, Rin-chan, I love seeing them with you."_**

 ** _"Aww, Len! (hug)"_**

I woke up. A dream about one of me and Rin's memories from our childhood. We were six, and our parents decided to take us to the aquarium. Rin loved the fish and even pointed out one of them looked like an orange.

I smiled to myself. Good times. I looked at the alarm clock. It was 5 in the morning. Hmm, better get dressed. I walked out of bed when I noticed Rin was at the door in her pyjamas. She looked tired. Which was kinda cute, I hate to admit. She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Len…you're up early…" I nodded. "Yeah, I don't know why…by the way, why are you standing outside my room at this time? You usually wake up at like, 6…" Rin's eyes shifted to the left. "Nothing…" she answered in the usual annoyed tone. Although I could have sworn I saw her blush. I smiled a little. I stretched. "Well, Rin, I'm just gonna get ready…" I said, walking over to the bathroom. Rin nodded silently. She then called me. "Len…" I looked back. "Rin? What is it?" She shuffled her feet. "I'm just gonna stay in your room for a while, okay? Haven't been in here for a while…" I stifled a laugh. "That's not creepy at all." I said, making fun of her. She rolled her eyes. "You idiot…we're siblings. It's normal." I laughed and nodded. "Yeah, I'm just kidding. Anyway, I'll be right back." Rin shrugged. "Hmm. 'Kay, then."

Once I was done, I came back to notice Rin was staring at the picture frames on my bedside table of us when we were kids. I didn't see the expression on her face, but when she looked back, she seemed shocked I had noticed. "L-Len! Ahmm…what the hell are you waiting for…let's get to school…" I bit my lip. "Rin…you're wearing your pyjama bottoms with your uniform shirt…and your hair…it's a mess." She frowned. "Uhh, you can go already. I'm almost done, I'll go after you." I shrugged. "Rin, we always go together, though. I can just wait for you." She laughed. "Fine, whatever." She was about to pull down her orange-printed pants. She blushed. "Um, can you, like, get out for a while? Even though this is your room…" I laughed. "Ah, yeah. Sorry." She scoffed. "You idiot…pervert…"

I laughed to myself. She knew me too well. I would have loved to see those panties. I'm still having a debate in my head, though, about if they're white…or printed with a million oranges.

I heard her call my name. "Len, I'm done. We can go now."

I grinned. "Alright, then. We'll walk to school today, right?"

She nodded her head and smiled. "Well," she said, "we are early today, so we can walk, I guess…"

When we started walking, there was an awkward silence.

We both blushed.

Rin looked at me and slapped my arm. "You baka…what are you blushing about now? We're siblings…" I glared at her. "You're blushing too…" Rin held up her hand.

 _"I'll slap you."_ she said, obviously pissed.

I raised my hands and laughed. "Okay, sorry, sorry!" I scratched my head and kept walking. She shivered. "It's cold…I forgot my mittens…" I nodded. "Me too," I said, looking down at my hands. I grinned. "They're probably cold. See?" I put my hands on Rin's cheeks. She looked annoyed, then astonished for a moment. "Len…they're warm, actually." she said. "Hmm?" I said, feeling them. "I feel cold, though. Haha, I guess for you they are."

Silence again.

I smile to myself. It's been…a while since I walked together with Rin like this. 2 years ago, she decided to always take the train to school, and so did I. She sat with Luka and Miku, while I sat with Piko, Fukase and Gakupo. It's…kind of nice.

I suddenly feel something touch my hand.

I saw Rin looking down at the ground, holding my hand with no expression on her face, I blushed for a moment. This was the first time she had ever done that in seven years. She looked up at me with her usual frown. "I…I'm cold, okay?!" she said, embarrassed. I nodded. "No, it's fine." I said, shrugging. She looked shocked. "Eh? Really? I mean, like, it's…weird…I…whatever." she said, motioning for me to walk. I'm a little concerned about her…she's been like this all morning…did she get enough sleep?

I took one glance at her. She seemed normal…just a bit different. Probably not enough rest. I hope she won't fall asleep in class…

It is now first period, and…Rin fell asleep. For once in like, 4 years.

Mr. Shion cleared his throat. "Ahem, Miss Kagamine?" Rin immediately stood up and saluted. " _Yes, Mr. Shion-_ …ahh…sorry…" she said in embarrassment, realising what she had just done…to the teacher. Mr. Shion frowned. "Miss, I hope you aren't trying to be funny, because it certainly isn't. Please try to control yourself." Rin sat down meekly, her head down and her cheeks pink as the whole class snickered. Mr. Shion nodded. "Thank you. Alright, sorry for that disruption, class, now…ahem…" He continued on with the lesson.

I looked over to where Rin was sitting. Someone had taped a note to the back of her chair, saying, _"Yes, sir!"_ with a drawing of Rin saluting. They took a picture and sent it to their friend. That friend was Fukase, who laughed his ass off and sent it to someone else in the class. Soon everyone was grinning about the fact Rin was acting differently today. I honestly felt really bad for her.

I stood up and walked over to the guy who had made the note in the first place. I ripped off the note and waved it in his face and said, "I believe this belongs to you. Keep it to yourself, asshole." I slapped it on his face. The note stuck there while everyone stared, wondering what the hell was about to happen next. He snarled and got up. I looked up in awe. "Ack, he's tall…" I mumbled to myself. I kicked him in the balls. He grabbed my collar with both his hands, lifting me up. Shit, he's strong…

 ** _"What do you two think you're doing?"_** a stern voice asked, angrily. We looked to the front…shit… _Mr. Shion._

I ended up getting detention…and he got suspended for a week. My parents were called and they weren't happy, but they were glad I cared enough to protect Rin.

A week later, Rin was getting worse and worse.

Rin looked sheepishly at the floor. "Um, I'm just gonna…spend some time alone, okay?" Mom and Dad smiled. "Of course, dear. Come down when you want to, alright?" Rin etched a little smile across her face, then went upstairs to her room. Strange…but hey, she's a teenager. I should probably be doing the same. I smiled. "I'm gonna go to my room, too," I said. "I'll be back." They nodded. "Okay, Len. Tell us if you need anything." I ran upstairs to my room.

When I was there, on the other side, I could hear noises. On Rin's side. I pressed my ear to the wall. She sounded like…like she was suffering. Like she was crying or pleading for help. _Shit._ I knew something was up with her today.

I walked silently up to her door. The cries were getting louder as I walked closer. **Was she being attacked?!** I peeked into the keyhole and nearly shit myself from what I saw inside.

Rin…was not being attacked.

 _Rin's…panties were on the floor…and she was masturbating._

 _"FUCKKK-" I whisper-screamed._

I ran quickly back to my room, slammed the door and locked it. Rin was going to kill me if she found out. But at least…

 _…Now I know what she looks like…right?_

 _Well, half of her. She was still wearing her bra. But still…_

 _She's so adorable and fuckable._

 _Although we're siblings, so that sucks._

I tried to think. What was going on with Rin?! I guess it's just a teenage phase, I mean, I do it too, but she's been kinda awkward today…

I could still hear her soft moans on the other side. I smiled. At least…she was enjoying herself, right? Suppose there was a guy at school she was interested in...maybe a classmate?

I sat on my bed and slowly pulled down my pants and boxers. My hands guided themselves to their groin, and I pleasured myself while listening to my sister enjoy herself in peace. Without me being there to piss her off. Without…me, the pervert.

Ten minutes later, I try not to scream as I finally climaxed and it went all over my bedsheets. I cleaned up and pulled my pants back up, then sat to think a while about Rin. I looked at our pictures in the frames.

 **Me and Rin as toddlers, snuggling each other in the car.**

 **Me and Rin in the bath when we were 8.**

 **Me and Rin at 6 years of age, at the aquarium.**

 **Me and Rin when it was the first day of middle school.**

Tears filled my eyes when I realized how close we were. I remembered on Christmas when we were seven, Rin gave me an orange for Christmas. When she realized I actually liked bananas, she felt really bad and begged Mom to take her to the convenience store to buy some bananas. I assured Rin it was fine, besides, oranges are pretty good too.

I remembered how abnormally Rin had been acting today. She didn't talk much at lunch, she almost fell over when the train was about to move on our way home, and she seemed pretty monotone and emotionless lately.

 _Please, Rin…I don't want you to be sad…I know I'm a pervert and always piss you off, but I want the old Rin back!_


	4. Chapter 4 - Bath

**_~RIN'S POV~_**

 _I sighed as I finished what I was doing. My legs were covered with my fluids. I blushed. Who knew this could be so enjoyable. I decided I would probably take a bath…_

I climbed into the bath and sank myself in. I sighed happily. It was so warm…

Little did I notice I had accidentally left the door unlocked.

Not so long after I myself got into the bath, the door suddenly creaked open. I screamed and hid in the bath's bubbles. I'm so stupid for actually forgetting to lock it…

"Ehh…Rin probably stopped already…I'll just take a bath~"

 _Wait a sec…is that Len?_

 _ **EHHHHHHHHH?!**_

I looked up a little and saw him come in with a towel. Shit…If I was going to see his…oh god.

I had to do something. He probably didn't notice. He looked at the bath. I dived underneath.

"Ah, Rin already made the bath for me…how did she know? She's so cute…"

Wait, he thought I was cute?!

He was about to take the towel off…

I went up and screamed. "LENNNNN! I'M HERE!" I covered my chest and blushed. "Aaagh!" he yelled and fell over. "R-Rin? Why are you…What…" I took a deep breath. "Len, I accidentally left the door unlocked…I should've known you'd come in…" He turned red. "Ahmm…well, Rin, I'll…let you have your bath, alright?"

I stared at him. He…looked kinda hot somehow without his ponytail…I guess… And without his glasses, he was a little cuter…

I covered my mouth in disbelief. How could I think those things of my brother?! My twin brother…the pervert…

…Len…

I felt like I was going to sink into the bath again. I smiled. "Nah, Len, it's fine. You can come in…"

"Eeeh…Rin, you okay?" he joked. "No, but seriously, is it okay?" I cringed. "Um, yeah. There's a lot of room since I'm kinda small…and all the way here. I'll look away, then you can get in." I said, trying not to shake. It's been a while since I saw Len shirtless…I shook my head. "You pervert, Rin!" I wanted to scream at myself. What the hell is happening to me…

I was still closing my eyes when I felt something poke my arm. "Eeeeeek!" I screamed, jolting back. Len was in front of me, grinning. I narrowed my eyes at him. "Len…you bastard…" I said, covering myself again, although that was useless because my chest was concealed beneath the bubbles. He started laughing his pervert ass off. As he threw his head back while he laughed, his crazy fringe tossed all the way back, revealing his forehead. I tried not to laugh. Then it slipped out. I couldn't stop. I clutched my stomach and tried to stop, ultimately failing. "Hey! What are you laughing at…" he said, pointing at me. I snorted. "Your…forehead…It's so BROAD!" I slammed my head into the water, splashing it on him. He smirked. "Rin…are you trying to fight me? We haven't played with water in ages…"

I came up again. "No, you idiot! I…just want to put my face in the water. The end. Aaack—HEYYY!" He had splashed water all over me. He laughed till he cried. I smiled to myself. He's been like this since he was a little kid, too. We'd also always take baths together. Before it all changed. Before he was a pervert. Before I had changed into a stingy brat who had always let him know that I was the older twin.

"Rin…" Len said softly, pointing at me. He looked concerned. "Are you…crying?"

I touched my face. Shit, I was. Tears were rolling down my cheeks, one by one. I shook my head. "I just…got some water in my eye…"

Our childhood memories started flowing into my head. I faced the other way for a moment. "Len…I'll just get whatever's in my eye out, okay?" He nodded. "Okay, Rin…"

I let the tears fall. Why was I crying? I thought I hated him…I even said it myself. Did I miss those times? Sure, I liked him better before he became a perv, but…

Then it hit me.

 _Did I have a crush on him?_

But we're siblings! That can't be it…

I finally turned around and beamed. "I'm fine now!" I said, grinning. He smiled. "Alright, that's good…"

Silence.

He hesitated. Then he spoke up.

"Rin…"

"Hm?"

"Are you…all right lately?"

Shit. He'd noticed that I've been different for the past week.

"Um, yeah…"

Len looked away for a moment, trying to find the right words.

"Rin, do you…have a special someone in your life?"

I bit my lip. "What do you mean?" I replied, nervous.

"Like, I know this is personal, but do you have a crush on someone?"

I paused for a moment to think. Was it a crush? What would he think…

I took a deep breath. "Len…"

I smiled. "Yes," I said, calmly. "Yes, I do, Len…"

He smiled back at me. "They must be really special to you, huh…"

My cheeks turned pink. "Yes…they are."

He raised an eyebrow. "Is it someone from our class?" he asked, trying not to laugh.

I turned red. "Uhmm…well…yes…"

He sarcastically started to clap. "Good job. Is it Fukase?"

I cringed. "No way. How are you even friends with that bastard?! He's so weird…"

Len scratched the back of his head. "Fukase isn't that bad. But hey, you don't have to tell me."

I nodded, thinking. Was it really a crush? Because I still kinda hate him…that perv…

I breathed. "Len…" I stuttered, looking down at the bubbly bathwater, "You know, you're actually a pretty nice person…when you aren't a perv. A good brother." His smirk changed into a shocked expression. "R-Rin…" he said, his face turning a shade of pink. I smiled. I didn't think and moved forward…

 _…I hugged him._

 _I hugged the pervert._

 _In the bath._

He blushed. "Rin…is this…"

I glared at him and slapped him. " _NO,_ it is _NOT_ a confession!" He laughed. So much for that moment where I finally stepout of my tsundere side…

Len grins. "Rin~"

Raising my hand ready to slap him, I ask suspiciously, "What is it…"

Len licked his lips. "Let me see…"

I grit my teeth. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this…"

Suddenly, he looks like he's getting ready to stand up. I scream and back away. ** _"HEY! I'M STILL HERE!"_** I yell, waving my hands all over the place like a maniac.

My brother sat down again. "Hey, if you show me your boobs, I'll show you my-"

I slap him again. "No way, pervert!" I say, covering my chest area with the other arm. I sit back at my side and sigh. There was no way, _ **absolutely no way**_ he was showing me his dick.

My twin shrugged. "Hey, maybe you're just scared cos you have no boobs?"

That was it…

"Ahahaha…what did you just say?" I ask, preparing to attack. With water. Except I'll have to use my hands because I left the water gun in my room…

"Look," he said, putting his hands up. "Rin…if I told you I was interested in a girl, would you believe me?"

"Ahahahaha-what?" I say, dropping the water back into the tub. Did he just say…he liked a girl? He finally chose someone?

I gasp in happiness. Could this be…

The end of Len the pervert?!

I mean, he's chosen one particular girl, right? But then again what if he starts drooling whenever he sees her…ugh…

He hesitates. "I…I'm sexually interested in a girl in my class, Rin…" he finally said after a long period of silence.

I sit there quietly without saying a word. "Len…" I managed to spit out. Anyway, I didn't like him, so why did this hurt?

"She has an amazing body…and she's really kind…"

I purse my lips together, trying to roll the words around in my brain. _Amazing body…kind…Luka?_

Len continues to describe his crush. "And she's really cute. And a bit of a klutz."

I think. _That's not Luka. Oh, what about Miku…she's a total klutz…_

"And…I think she hates me."

I chuckle to myself. Almost every girl who knows Len hates him.

I'm feeling like I'd like to get out, a few minutes later. Len smiles. "I'll get out, too." he answered. I'm ready to scream, and I close my eyes.

I suddenly feel Len's arms wrap around me. He's right in front of me. I smile. He's cute, when he isn't a perv.

Suddenly, he slips…and falls on me.

I yelp. But it's muffled because I'm underwater. I can feel him pulling me back up.

I take a big breath once I reach the surface, relieved. Except now…he's sitting on top of me. I can…feel something weird on my legs.

 _Shit._

 _Is that…his.._

 _Oh god._

 _F…ff…._

 ** _FUCK._**

He realises what just happened and turns red. "RIN! I…I'M SO SORRY…UM! UMM…" he stuttered, trying to get the words out. I know this isn't his fault, he's just a little clumsy…

I try to smile. "It's okay, don't worry about it.." I assure him. That's when I noticed…

He looks so cute all red like that. He looks like he's about to cry…

I try to joke around. "I'm not mad anyway, it's just a 'banana'…Baka."

He looks up and slowly starts to smile. I stick out my tongue and wave my finger at him.

"Nope," I say, grinning. "You can't pick my oranges." He bursts out laughing. I smile. "But I will repay you. After all, I did just feel your dick on my legs." Len hugs me. "Rinny…you're the best sister ever…" he says, still laughing.

The memories flash back into my head. **'Rinny'**. He used to call me that when we were, like, five…

I myself start to laugh a little. "Len, your dick…" He narrowed his eyes at me. "We talking about this again?" he joked, elbowing me slightly. I rolled my eyes at him. "I forgot to tell you, but…"

Len listened on, his eyes shining brightly.

"Your dick is tiny."

 _"RIN!"_

I shrug. "What? I'm an honest person…"

 _ **Today, I realised…that people aren't always…what they seem.**_

 ** _~Afterword~_**

 ** _Hello, peoples! That was kind of sweet, I guess. Looks like Rin-chan has developed some feelings for Len that she never knew existed, lol._**

 ** _I'll keep trying to update frequently! Bye~ ^_^_**


	5. Chapter 5 - This is totally not creepy

_I woke up. It was 7:00 in the morning._ I must have fallen asleep during the movie or something. Len and I had watched a movie in his room last night, then I fell asleep…He must have carried me to bed or something. Score. This is what I get for having a brother. I glanced at the alarm clock. _Wait a second…I don't remember having this clock in my room…_

I then realized - I was still in Len's room. I had slept in his bed… _and right next to me was Len, still asleep._

I shivered, wondering what he did to me last night. But even though he's a pervert, I know he wouldn't do that…right?

"Rin…" I looked beside me. Len had woken up. His eyes widened, then he looked happy to see me. "Rinny!" He crushed me in a hug. I cringed, then smiled and ruffled his hair. "Comb your hair," I said, laughing. "You look like a porcupine." He puffed out his cheeks and glared at me. "Rin-chan, do do you." I got out of bed to look at the mirror, while Len followed behind me.

"Ahh…yeah, I do…" I said, looking at my hideous reflection while Len giggled behind me. He grinned. "Rin, we both look like each other!" he joked. I nodded in agreement. We actually did look identical to each other now, except my bangs were straight and long, hanging over my face, while his was everywhere, resembling a bunch of bananas. He pushed my fringe up. I almost screamed at the horrifying reflection of my forehead. "Eww…" I said, trying not to cringe. He laughed. "You look so cute, Rin…" I looked at the ground, embarrassed. "S-stop it…" I said, my face turning a nice shade of red.

He then moved in front of me…then kissed my forehead. I felt ready to have a nosebleed, like my brother does every freaking time. **_"LEN!"_** I said in shock. He threw back his head and died of laughter, then blushed. "We…used to do that as kids…remember?" he said, still blushing. I then remembered…whenever we woke up in the morning or went to bed, he'd kiss me on the forehead, and I'd give him a hug.

Len hugged me again. I rolled my eyes. "You piece of shit…" I scoffed, then laid my head back on his chest. He grinned. "This is the Rin-chan I know." He said, trying not to laugh at the sight of me blushing a deep colour of red…something I didn't do in a long time. I smiled a little. "We need to go change now, you idiot…" I said, pointing to my orange striped pyjamas. He nodded. "Alright, let's go…"

When we were in the train, I sat with Miku and Luka, who were both talking. "Rin," Luka called over to me, smiling warmly. "Ah, Luka!" I responded, trying not to make it obvious I was staring at Len, who had his headphones in and was looking outside the window. The corners of Luka's mouth had turned upwards as she smirked at me. "Rin-chan…are you keeping your eye on _a certain someone_ lately?" she asked, while Miku tried not to laugh, ultimately failing. "N-no way!" I said quickly. Miku laughed. "You sure answered to that quickly," she said, finding it all hilarious. I blushed. It wasn't a crush, anyway. I'm just shocked he's somehow changed.

I looked down and put my face into my skirt. I didn't want them to see how much I was blushing at the moment.

At lunch, I got out a lollipop I had packed in my bag and started licking it. I started to blush in memory of last night.

Afterwards, I needed to pee.

I walked into the bathroom and pulled down my panties and skirt and was shocked by what I saw.

 _I had gotten wet down there._ Quite wet. I don't know how.

After my bathroom break, I went outside…to see Len walking with my friends. I bit my lip. What was he doing with them? Maybe it'd be all right if I kept an eye on them for a while…right?

Suddenly, I saw Miku hug him, then tell him something. I narrowed my eyes. What was she going to do? She and Luka grinned and walked with him to one of the empty classrooms…

I followed them silently. I snuck swiftly into the classroom they had led him to. I hid behind the teacher's desk and watched their every move.

Luka pulled down the blinds, while Miku stuck newspaper all over the windows. This was suspicious…were they going to do something to him?

Miku smiled, while Luka spoke. I listened on to what she had to say. "Len, we've recently noticed…you've changed…" she said in a low voice. Miku nodded. "You've been rather…less perverted…and more kind and loving…" she added to Miku's words.

Luka took off her coat and placed it on a chair. "Why is that?" she asked in an innocent tone. Len took a breath and stuttered in response, "I…I don't know…" Miku smirked. "You're lying." she said.

I started to get worried. What were they trying to do? Were they…angry with him for some reason?

Miku took off her shoes and slipped off her socks, while Luka began to undress. **_Shit…Why were they doing this?!_**

When they were both naked, Miku gave Luka some sort of signal. Luka took out a rope from her black shoulder bag, while Miku took out a blindfold, a gag and handcuffs. "Luka, I think we're ready." she said to the pink haired sadist. Luka smirked. "Len-kun, you're going to have some fun with us…" Miku grinned. "Yes, it will be _'Len-kyun Now!'_ " she said in a cheerful tone. Len looked at both of them, then started to scream while Miku started putting the gag and blindfold on him. "RIN! RIN-CHAN, SAVE ME-Mpph, mmmpphhhh!" he screamed, calling for me.

I put my hands on my face, then buried my face in my knees, crying. _How could they do this to him?! I know he basically fucked things up for them, but…this is going too far!_

Luka started to strip Len. I tried not to be heard as I cried. I wanted to save him, but how?!

Once Len was now naked, Miku started to tease him. She straddled him. "Len-kyun…let's begin now, okay?" She started to move her hips. Luka kissed his cheek.

I was disgusted. I trusted these two for so many years…and now this happens?!

Luka pulled away. "Len…be honest here…do you love Rin?"

My ears perked up. I listened in. Miku took off the gag. Len started to cry. "Luka…Miku…" She slapped him. "Answer me!" she yelled. He nodded. "I love Rin-chan…as a sibling."

I felt like crying. So that girl really was someone else, huh…How was I not aware of my feelings?

Luka smirked. "Good, because I love you. And so does that girl…" Miku nodded, but seemed angry at Luka. She then began to speak. "Luka, y-you're not getting him…all to yourself…" Luka's eyes darted across to Miku. "Oh, really? Do you want me to slap you, too?" Miku squealed and shook her head, her eyes closed tightly.

I couldn't take it anymore…I got out of the classroom as quickly as I could.

When we got home, I looked at Len. I needed to talk to him about it. He seemed really uncomfortable keeping it a secret…after all, he did just get raped by two girls today.

When he went upstairs to his room, I slowly opened the door. He was silent, not doing anything. I called his name quietly. He looked at me and tried to smile. I sat on his bed. "Len…I know what happened today…I'm so sorry…I should have jumped out and screamed at them to stop…" I said, trying to explain. He went over and sat beside me, his head hung. "They took me…" he said in a quiet voice. I hugged him. "I know they did, and I'll talk to them tomorrow about it, okay?" His eyes started to fill with tears and he cried in my arms as I hugged him tightly. I really did love him. I really did.

I smiled warmly. "Len, don't cry…I'll be with you from now on, okay?" I said, my fingers running through his soft hair. He looked at me and smiled, with tears in his eyes. "Promise?" he said, sounding like a little kid. I grinned. "Promise." He hugged me. I tried not to cry myself. I've been really mean to him for the past 3 years…

After he sulked on my shoulder for a while, he decided to show me something. He said it was "something he'd never shown anyone before". He opened a cabinet, revealing a shelf of amazing things.

Who knew Len kept such pervy things…there were so many. There were 3 small bottles of lube, a bunch of those sex toys with the anime girls on the packaging, an anal toy, and a whole set of _Playboy_ magazines. I marvelled at the sight. He smiled shyly. "Yup, that's all of them." he said, grinning. I then remembered. "Wait here." I said, running off to my room.

I came back later with a box. I sat down on his bed and opened it up. He looked over to see what was inside. His eyes started shining in wonder. I blushed. "You showed me your collection, so here's mine…" I said, pouring all the contents on the bed.

Len picked up my bottle of lube. "It's orange flavoured," he said, trying not to laugh. I rolled my eyes. "Well, of course there's gotta be an orange for everything…" I replied. He picked up a dildo and immediately broke down in laughter. I turned red. _"It's_ _ **not**_ _funny!"_ I said, realizing he found the fact that it was in the shape of a banana hilarious. He raised his hand in apology. "Sorryyy!" he said, trying to calm down. "There's more, actually, but I'm too lazy to go through it all." I said, grinning. "Maybe next time." I packed up the box and laid it in my lap. "Aww…" he said in a teasing way. "I wanted to see you use them- _Aaaaagh!"_ I slapped him and smiled calmly like it never happened. "Rin-chaaaan…" I chuckled. "That's what you get for being perverted again." I said, smugly.

 ** _Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to stalk him._**


	6. Chapter 6 - Crossdressing and drama

_"_ _Len, hold still. I want you to look cute."_

 _"_ _Rin, I'm a guy!"_

 _"_ _Too bad. You're a guy, but as well as that, you're a trap."_

 _"_ _Rin-chaaaaan!"_

 **RIN'S POV**

I was bored, and besides, it was the weekend, so I decided to dress him up in some of my clothes. We were twins, after all. They fit him just right, and he made a pretty cute girl.

I had tied his hair up in two high twintails. Then I picked out a cute skirt and blouse I had in my wardrobe. I then made him wear my Mary Jane shoes, and knee socks. I also did his makeup. I grinned. He really was a cutie. I finished off his hairdo, tying two bows on each side. I grinned in approval. Now for the fun part.

I whipped out my phone and took pictures of him, telling him to pose in certain ways. Embarrassed, he clutched the skirt. "Rin, it's too short!" he wailed, shaking his head from side to side. "Nah, it's fine." I said, trying not to think about how cute he was.

I moved to the back to try to get a panty shot, but then realised…

 _…_ _He was wearing boxer shorts._

Now how was that going to look in a post I was going to make for my Twitter account?

I cringed. "Len, we're going shopping today." I said, smiling. I then leaned in, smirking. "You don't have to change, you know." I whispered. "Not a chance," said Len, frowning. I shrugged. "Fine, but you look way more cuter that way." I replied.

Once we had changed, we went to the mall. Len was still trying to figure out why exactly we were at the mall, but, aha, that's a secret. For now.

I walked into a fashion and beauty store, while Len followed behind me. I looked around the store, then spotted a maid outfit. I licked my lips. How would this look on him? They even had them in his size…

His eyes widened. "No, Rin. Please, no, no, no, no…." he stuttered. I laughed. "Not yet," I said. "I still need to get you panties." His eyes darted to the ground as he blushed. "Don't worry, you'll look great," I assured him.

When I got home, I had bought:

 _A maid outfit, complete with a headband._

 _Black Mary Janes._

 _A wig._

 _And a makeup set._

And now Len is sitting in a corner, traumatized.

"Rin…I'm _NOT_ wearing that!" the blonde screamed, trying to escape. I grabbed his leg. "Yes, you are…" I said, biting my lip. "Now strip. Or I'll have to do it myself."

He meekly nodded slowly and took off his clothes. I grinned. He looked so cute, all embarrassed like that…although I started to feel sorry for him eventually.

I sighed and gave in. "Okay, you can go in the bathroom and change in private…" I said, noticing his teary eyes. He grinned and happily went inside to change. I smiled. He was so childish at times…

When he got out, he had a frown on his face. I was admiring his look. He really was cute. Now for the pictures…

I was about to take a picture of him when I noticed his frown and blush. He looked really tsundere. Len glared at me. "Rin, this is so stupid…you idiot! There's no way I'd wear something like this…" he scoffed. "But you are," I said, looking up from my camera to see he wasn't looking happy at all. I started to feel he was feeling too forced on it…after all, he was a guy, like he said…

I tried to cheer him up. "Len, how about we both dress up as maids? I've got a spare in my wardrobe…we could take a picture together!" I said, smiling. He looked up. I noticed his eyes were teary and his face was red. I laughed. "Crybaby again?" I asked playfully. He smirked. "No way," he said, starting to grin. "These are tears of a man."

I tried not to die of laughter. Len? A man? He's so shota nobody could picture him as an older teenage boy…

After I changed, I ran over to him. His eyes widened, and he was trying to find his words. I grinned. "Now we're both maids!" I said. He laughed. "Rin, you look cute…" he began, but immediately changed his words as he noticed my stare. "Ahh…cuter than usual. But still evil." I chuckled. Is that all he could do? Man, he was weak…

I pulled out my phone and motioned for him to smile. We took a few shots together. It was…kind of nice, getting to spend time with him like that.

I swiped through the pictures in my photo album on my phone. I blushed a deep red immediately when I realized I had probably stalked my brother way too much…

There were more than 50 pictures of him from the past 3 days.

I started to panic. _Was this normal? I mean, it doesn't seem like it…_

 **LEN'S POV**

I realized that Rin was even more different lately. She literally was nice to me…like a completely different person. I started to wonder…did she have a crush on me?

I mean, I did notice she had been following me around a lot, lately…

I noticed she would blush a lot, too. But it still seemed like she still hated me.

I glanced at her for a second. She was looking at her phone and swiping around. I walked over and looked over her shoulder…and she was looking at a bunch of videos on YouTube of me, singing. Rin and I are actually kind of like idols at our school. We sing a lot, and upload videos of our covers and original songs on YouTube. Except Rin hasn't really been singing much at all lately, or doing any duets with me. We started at the beginning of the year.

The next thing I knew, Rin had put on her headphones and started listening to some music. Probably one of our songs.

She started to sing along with the song. I immediately recognised the melody. She was singing her latest song, _Meltdown._

 _I dreamed of wrapping my hands 'round your neck  
On an early afternoon, overflowing with light  
I dreamed, with eyes full of tears  
of cinching your narrow throat_

I started to sing along with her in the chorus.

 _I want to dive into  
a nuclear reactor  
Surrounded by beautiful blue light  
If I dive into  
the nuclear reactor  
then I can let it all go_

She suddenly looked at me. She hesitated for a moment, then pulled out the headphones plug and let the music free, allowing us to sing along with the music.

After we sang, she smiled a little, and said, "You know, you aren't as bad as singing as I thought. You can actually sing pretty high." I nodded. "Yeah," I said. "I've been told I sound like a girl when I sing…"

"Um, so does that mean…" said Rin, smirking. "…that you're a **trap**?" I turned red. "N-no it doesn't…I just don't really have a low voice yet…I'm still going through puberty…" She poked me. "Stupid." said Rin. I rolled my eyes. "What now…" I said, staring at the floor. She skipped off, back to her room. I squinted. What was up with her?

2 days later, it is now Monday. Rin had decided to catch her usual train, while I went biking with Fukase, Oliver and Piko.

Fukase yelled back to us, "You slowcoaches! I swear I'll get there before you!" He laughed and zoomed ahead of us. "Ah, no you aren't." I said, biting my lip. Piko nodded and grinned at me. I tried to laugh but then slipped it out as a rather girly giggle. Fukase started to lagh his ass off even more. He looked back. "Len, what the hell was that?" he asked. I blushed. "N-nothing…" I said, trying to pedal faster.

We continued to ride our bikes to school. We were halfway there. Oliver was lagging at the back, panting as we rode at what we considered "normal speed". I stopped for a moment. "Um, guys. Oliver is younger than all of us, so maybe we should go slower?" I said, pointing at Oliver, who had also stopped and was red-faced and panting.

Piko agreed. "Yeah, he is like, 12, after all." he pointed out. Fukase rolled his eyes and stopped over to where we are. "All right, then…" he said, giving in.

Oliver smiled a little. "Um, I think I'll be fine now, Len onii-chan. Thanks anyway!" he said, getting on his bike again. I went silent for a moment. _Len onii-chan, huh…_

I remembered Rin's conversation with Luka.

 _"_ _Luka-senpai!"_

 _"_ _Rin-chan, you don't have to call me 'senpai', we're friends, remember?"_

 _"_ _Ah, okay! Then…Luka-chan!"_

I looked down at Oliver and patted his head. "Hey, you don't have to call me 'onii-chan', you know," I said. "We're friends, ya know? Besides, we're only two years apart. Just call me Len." His eyes started to shine. He got down and hugged me. "Then I'll call you Len!" he said. My cheeks turned pink. I grinned and hugged him too.

"Gayyyy. Seriously, how long are you guys gonna keep up with this… ** _Damn you, Len._** "

I looked back to see Fukase grinning and giving me the finger. I laughed, went over and gave him a noogie. "You bitch," I said, messing up his red hair. He snorted. "Says you," he replied. "You're the pervert who wishes he was a playboy, after all."

"That's not it," I scoffed. "You noobs." said Piko, getting back on his bike. "We're gonna be late. Hurry up."

We all answered with a mixture of grunts and groans, got on our bikes and continued our ride, making sure we didn't forget Oliver.

When we got to school, thankfully class hadn't started. I stuffed my bag into my locker and spotted Rin with her friends. Except she didn't look happy _. Well, they did just attempt to rape me a few days ago, I thought._ It caught my attention when I noticed Rin had started to scream and cry. I listened in on their conversation.

"Look, Rin, it was Luka's fault, she persuaded me to do it…and we both loved him…" said Miku, trying to reason out to Rin.

 _ **"**_ _ **THEN WHY DID YOU LISTEN TO HER?!"**_ Rin yelled, continuing to cry. Miku tried to hug her, receiving a slap in response to her action. The teal-haired girl started to tear up. "Rin…" she said quietly, looking down.

Luka spoke up. "Rin, I'm sorry, I couldn't control myself. I started to fall in love with Len a few weeks ago…I thought maybe he had changed…then I got jealous of you, and I spiralled out of control…"

Rin shook her head angrily. "That's not an excuse. You'll pay for this… _I-I made a mistake to befriend you guys…you monsters…_ " Miku suddenly broke down in tears. **"RIN, I DON'T WANT TO STOP BEING FRIENDS WITH YOU!"** she screamed. "Luka…why…WHY DID I LISTEN TO YOU?!" She ran off, crying. Luka seemed to be on the verge of tears too, then yelled back, "How is it my fault?! You said you wanted it too, _you had the desire to take him…YOU BITCH!_ "

Luka walked off on the other side, away from my tearful sister. Rin slumped down to her knees and buried her face in her hands.

 _"_ _I…I-I-I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…for…everything…"_ she said, shaking.

"I'm…s-s-sorry…Miku…Luka…Len…" I felt horrible for her. This was all my fault…I started all this…I shouldn't have had anything to do with them…I could have just been an invisible person…all this time…

I sat beside her. "Rin…" I said, quietly. I hesitated. Maybe now was not a good time for her…

She didn't answer.

"Rin…?"

After a few minutes, she finally responded.

"L-Len…I hate…myself…it's all my fault…" said Rin in a shaky voice. I collapsed against her in a hug. "Rin…it's not your fault." I said, tearing up at the sound of her voice. "I…I shouldn't have let myself get raped by them…And it wasn't their fault…they just loved me."

She looked up at me, her face streaked with tears. She didn't know what to say. I took a deep breath.

"You know, I know that because…I was in that position too, when I was a pervert." I said, recalling the times I would want to have sex with either Miku or Luka.

 _ **"**_ _ **Was?"**_ Rin said, noting the fact I was still a pervert. I cleared my throat and blushed. "Um, well, I actually felt the same way they did for me, too…you know, how they want to have power over me and are a little obsessive? Yeah…I felt the same way for them once…"

Rin's eyes grew wide. "You wanted to RAPE them?!" she screamed, backing away a little. I laughed. "Well, not rape, but I wanted to "play" with them…and for them to love me..." I saw she was still shocked. "Um, like, in a loving way. And of course, I did this separately…There's no way I'd want to be a playboy…" I stuttered, waving my hands around. She smiled a little. "I see…" she replied quietly. I had the urge to hug her again, but tried to contain my excitement. She was just so cute…

She stood up, and so did I after. She hugged me. "Thanks, Len." she said, smiling once again. "I'll try to talk to my friends about it…and sort it all out." I grinned. "No problem…can I squish your boobs now?"

"NO!" she yelled, slapping me on the face and running off to class. I just realized I was going to be late. Shit!

"RIN-CHAAAAAAN!" I screamed, running after her. Behind me, Miku and Luka were smiling. Who knows what happened next…

 **Author's POV**

Miku looked at Luka and wiped her tears. "Luka…I'm sorry…" she said, hugging her. Luka started to cry. "Aww, Miku, I'm sorry too…I went out of control…" She grasped her arms around her friend, who had begun to smile through tears.

Luka squeezed Miku's hand and glanced down at her. "You know, maybe those two…could actually be a pretty good couple." Miku snorted. "They're siblings, you idiot!" she replied, laughing. Luka blushed, remembering that they were twins. "Oh, yeah…I forgot." she said, then laughed. "Come on, we're five minutes late for class!" said Miku, nudging her friend.

 _The two girls rushed off to their respective classes. It had been a long day…_

 ** _~Afterword~_**

 ** _Hello, peoples! It's nice to write again. I'm sorry I haven't written much lately and only posting a new chapter now. Well, it just had to have a sappy ending. Sorry! _ /_**

 ** _It was pretty cool referencing the other Vocaloids, too. Maybe Gumi or Kaito might even have an appearance, lol. Who knows XD_**

 ** _We're almost at the end of the "Plus Boy" fanfic! I'm so happy! But lol, this doesn't mean the end._**

 ** _PLOT TWIST: I'm actually planning to make more fanfics of the Vocaloids, based off different songs, but they'll all be somehow connected. Like one big story. So who knows what will be after this, Gigantic O.T.N, Spice, I honestly don't know, lmao._**

 ** _I'll see you in the next chapter!_**

 ** _Dis is Ren signing out~ (-3-)/*_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Pink and Blue

**MIKU'S POV**

 _"_ _All right, Gumi, I'll talk to you later. Bye!"_

I ended the call and smiled. Today was a new day…and it was morning.

I yawned. I just wanted to keep sleeping…

I got dressed and tried to decide on a hairstyle. Eventually I decided ponytails were always right for me.

I walked downstairs. "I'm here…" I said, sleepily. My mom and dad smiled at me. "Glad to see you've woken up in a good mood," said Mom. "I've made your favourite – _Leek Bento!"_ I grinned. "Thanks, Mom," I said, grabbing my bento. I slung my bag on my shoulder. "Well, I'll be going now." I said, walking out the door. "Take care~" my parents called out. I looked back to see my mother smiling. "She's grown…" she said to my dad, who nodded in agreement. "I think she's becoming less and less of a child," he replied. My mom started to tear up. _"Oh, my baby!_ " she said, gazing at me. I laughed. She was like this, a lot.

When I got to the train station, Luka was standing there, waving. I ran over to her. "Luka!" I said, beaming. I looked around. "Where's Rin? You don't suppose she's still mad at us…right?!" I said, worried that she was probably still mad about the whole fact that we took his virginity just a week ago. Luka shook her head. "No, that's not it, I'm sure. From what I know, she went with Len on his bike. Rin just texted me yesterday night saying she was sorry for what she said, and that she wanted all of us to be friends again." She gazed from her phone back up to me. "Phew," I said, relieved. "She scared me for a moment yesterday…"

When our train was here, we got on and sat down at our usual spot. It seemed kinda incomplete without Rin, but at least we'd see her when we got to school.

We got off the train and started to walk to school. Luka was on the phone. I grinned. She was talking to her crush, Gakupo. I knew because I had noticed lately she'd been staring at him when he wasn't aware of it. She had also been laughing whenever she heard him crack one of his terrible jokes when he was with his friends, which obviously no one laughs at. Except her, of course.

Luka had started to blush, then she looked a bit concerned for a moment. "But…don't you have a girlfriend?" she asked him on the phone. I couldn't help but listen…this sounded kinda fishy. After he replied, I heard Luka squeak out a "Yes". When the call ended, she screamed in happiness and hugged me. My eyes widened. "L-Luka…what happened?!" I asked, surprised. She was blushing. "Well, you see, Miku…" she said, dancing around.

 ** _"…_** ** _Gakupo asked me out on a date!"_**

I hugged her. "Wow, Luka, that's so cool! Good job~" She stopped dancing around and glanced at me, her eyes squinted. I backed away. "What is it now…" I said, trying not to laugh.

"You aren't jealous, right? Promise you won't steal him from me, okay?" she said, her face serious but at the same time a little quirky.

I almost spit out my water that I was drinking at the moment. I coughed. " _ **N-no,**_ he's all yours, don't worry. He's definitely not my type." I answered, stuttering from the horrible image in my head of me and Gakupo together. Ugh.

Her eyes brightened again and she smiled. "I knew you would say that! You're amazing, Miku! Thanks!"

I looked down and tried not to shudder. "No problem, Luka…" I mumbled, looking at the ground.

When we got to school, we were greeted by a hug from Rin. "We're glad you're back, Rin!" Luka said cheerfully. I blushed at the sight of Len. Was he mad that I legit raped him? He saw me and grinned. "Miku-chan!" he said, running over to me and wrapping his arms around me. Phew. He wasn't mad, after all. He looked over to Luka and grinned. "Luka-chan!" He gave her a hug, too…except his face was squished between her breasts.

Luka looked at me and gave a smirk. I puffed my cheeks. This was another joke about my flat chest…

When Len got out of the way, I started slapping her boobs. Luka put her hand firmly on my head, a sign she was about to give me a noogie. I put my hands down. "Aaahhghh…Luka, I'm not flat~" I groaned. Luka gave me the "you suck" face. "Yes, you are." she said, laughing.

After the war greetings and happiness, we went on our way to class.

 **LUKA'S POV**

After class, I went out to meet up with the others. I personally think it's sad people think I'm the one who's older and mature, and shouldn't be hanging out with them. Yes, they're younger than me. But no, they aren't a waste of my time.

When I walked over, I started to wonder where Len was. But then my brain turned to mush when I remembered what Gakupo told me this morning.

"Luka, I was wondering if you'd like to go on a date with me? This Saturday?"

I hid behind my hands and blushed, but immediately saw Miku watching and smirking. Well, of course. I wonder if I was too obvious about it this whole time…

I was also thinking about if we really did take his virginity. I looked at the tealette who was grinning at Rin and being a total airhead again. "Miku, I need to talk to you, just for a moment, alone. Okay?" She looked at me, astonished by the sudden request, then agreed to talk. She whispered loudly into Rin's ear.

"It's probably about Gakupo or some shit, so don't worry."

I cringed. I meant to talk to her about advice, too, but never mind. Mind reader!

Rin laughed. "It's fine, go ahead and talk. It must be important." she said, with a smile on her face.

I could have sworn I saw her look down and mumble to herself, "Eggplant…" with a little shudder.

When I found a good spot to ask her, we just stood face to face, while I began to talk.

"Miku, I was just wondering, about last week…did we really…"

Miku held up her hand and smiled. "Are you asking me about if Len's still a virgin?" she asked. She knew me too well. After all, we were best friends since we were little kids. I was six, and she was four when we met.

She started to think, and looked up to the sky. "Well," she began, "I don't think so. He's technically still a virgin according to Google. Apparently losing your virginity includes oral, anal and va-"

I smiled. "Uh, Miku. I'm fine now, thanks." I said, not wanting to go through another health lesson. "Urk…" she said, looking at the ground. "Sorry."

She continued, getting straight to what she needed to say. "Basically, the point is, he's still a virgin unless we put his dick inside one of us. The end. Happy?" she finished, looking at me for approval.

I smiled. Rin hadn't been there the whole time we tortured her poor brother, so maybe it was a good time to tell her. I mean, we did just tease him. And watch his, um, thing…go. Then we kissed him, too. But we didn't do anything orally or put anything inside us, at all. I looked down. "Slut." I whispered to myself.

I smiled at Miku. "Thank you, Miku. I'll just go tell her now, okay?" I said. She got up. "No problem. Hmm, I'm hungry…" she said, gazing at her stomach. I rolled my eyes. She was always hungry…then she comes back complaining she gained weight.

Miku reached into her bag and pulled out a leek. Like, a whole leek. I began to sweat. "How the fuck did you fit that in your bag?!" I said, pointing out that a leek that huge was purely unnecessary. She shrugged. "Ten minutes of pushing it inside." was her response. She then took out a kitchen knife from the bag. I started to freak out. _Who the fuck carries a knife in their school bag?!_

She sat down and spread a picnic rug on the grass, then chopped the leek into little bits, then sandwiched it into bread. Only Miku would do that…

She looked at me and offered me another sandwich. "You can have one, too," she said, her mouth full of leek and bread. I began to sweat. "No thanks…" I said, trying not to cringe from the thought of leek and bread together in a sandwich. Her eyes widened. "Are you sure?" she asked. "It's tuna."

"Yes, I'm positi- ** _It's tuna?!_** " I asked. I legit thought she had put leek inside my sandwich.

She nodded. "Luka-chan's favourite."

I started to drool. Tunaaaaaa…

I looked down at my stomach. Well…

"T-then in that case, thanks for the food!" I said, taking the sandwich and chomping on it.

 _I started to swoon over the amazing heavenly taste. Fine tuna with mayonnaise, inside two slices of bread…_ and…a hint of chopped leek?!

"MIKUUUU!" I said, looking at the girl, who was trying not to die from laughing.

Miku took a deep breath and grinned. "Sorry, just had to do that." she said, still giggiling a little. I took another bite. "It…it's actually pretty good…" I said, surprised. I didn't usually like leek. She smiled at me. "I made it especially suited for Luka-chan!" she said happily. "I also added a little more salt, because Luka-chan likes ** _salty things_** ~"

I looked at her. Was this a joke…

"I'm kidding, okay?" said Miku, laughing. "But seriously, I tried to make it suitable for your tastebuds ^_^"

She then looked surprised. Probably because I had just hugged her. I pinched her cheeks. "Aww, Miku! So sweet~" I said, warmly. Then she looked even more surprised, not because of that, but because Rin and Len were walking toward us. And we were still hugging. Were they gonna think we were some lesbian couple or something?!

Rin laughed her crazy laugh. "You lesbos." She ran over to us an gave us a big hug. We laughed. "Rin-chan!" Miku said, ruffling her cute hair.

"Yuri…" Len said, blushing at the sight of us cuddled together. Rin looked over to him and laughed. "Come over here, you pervert!" she said, with a big smile on her face. He grinned and threw himself in Rin's arms.

"Rinny…" Len said, his head rested on Rin's shoulder. "Aww, he's become so cute!" Miku exclaimed, dancing around.

We all realised at that moment his hand was on her boob. When Rin finally realised, she ended the day with a slap.

 _Good on ya, Rin._

 ** _~Afterword~_**

 _ **We're almost done! I'm so happy! It's the second last chapter already! The next one will seal our happy ending, and then I will start on the next fanfic! Yay~**_

 _ **I was originally thinking of ending it all and starting a different fanfic unrelated to Vocaloid, but I wanted to play around in their world for a little longer, so you people will be getting about two more fanfics! (^_^)/***_

 _ **I'll see you guys in the final chapter of Plus Boy! Byee~**_

 _ **(Btw, you guys should really check out the original Plus Boy song by Giga-P, and his other songs. They're amazing and Len's so perverted it's hilarious.)**_


	8. Final Chapter - Confession

_It was the end of school, and then they all went home. Rin had decided to walk with Len on the way going home._

There was a conversation, and the occasional awkward silences. Then Len finally broke the silence.

"Um, Rin…so basically, I've just realized a few weeks ago…you aren't actually a bad person…" he said, scratching his head. Rin smiled a little. "Well, I am your elder twin sister, after all," she said, chuckling. "Yeah, but…I've thought that you've been really cute and different lately, too." said Len. He took a breath, then continued. "You…you've changed how I view life. I…don't want it to end…"

The blonde girl looked at him for a moment. For a minute, it wasn't them drifting off into their own private worlds. It was only the two of them, face to face. "Len…does this mean…" Rin stuttered, blushing. Len smiled nervously.

"Rin…I'd…I…"

When he finally got himself together, he smiled confidently.

"I love you, Rin!" he said, making eye contact with his sister. Rin looked astonished. "You…you…Len…" she said, shaking. Her brother continued what he had to say.

"Rin…I love you…I've always loved you, of course, but I love you in a different way…ever since last month…I've had a crush on you…" said Len, who was completely red-faced now. Rin's eyes filled with tears. "Len…! I..I've always loved you, too…I'd even stalk you…I'm sorry!" She hugged him tightly.

Len closed his eyes and hugged his sister. He then looked down at her. "Hey, you've grown." Rin said, realising she was already a few centimetres shorter than her brother. "And you're YOUNGER than me!" Len laughed. "Only by a few minutes, and besides, I'm a guy." he replied. He hesitated, then proceeded to ask her the one thing he wanted to ask all this time.

"Rin…" he said, nervously, "I'd like you to be my girlfriend…" he finished, with a shy smile. Rin nodded immediately. "Y-yes! Right! I will!" she responded quickly, hugging him tightly, not wanting to let go. She then thought of something.

"Len…what if Mom and Dad find out?" she asked, concerned.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Um, well, just keep it a secret from them, and if they do find out…I'll protect you…and take care of it myself." he said calmly.

Rin smiled. "You're so cool, Len…" she said, grinning. "I love you!"

He squeezed her hand. "I love you, too, Rin. Now let's go home…" he said, looking up to the sky.

And so brother and sister became boyfriend and girlfriend. Rin looked down and laughed.

"Eggplant." she spat out, and giggled.

"Ehh?" Len questioned, wondering what she meant.

"Nothing!" she answered, covering up her smile.

 _ **~Afterword~**_

 ** _WOO HOO! I'm finally done! (dances around)_**

 ** _I hope you guys enjoyed that ^_^ and I will now announce the following story after this..._**

 ** _Drumroll please..._**

 ** _It's Gigantic_** ** _Ochinchin_** ** _O.T.N._**

 ** _Welp. I just had to. Soz lmao __**

 ** _Anyway, please check out the song by Giga-P and Reol that this fanfic was based on, "Plus Boy"! (It's amazing, I promise)_**

 ** _Thanks so much for reading this! I'll see you in the next fanfiction, Gigantic O.T.N!_**

 ** _Ren out~ ^_^_**


End file.
